I'm So Sorry
by genjutsu-girl
Summary: Neji had lost his team, his closest family, and now his true love. He had nowhere else to turn and there was only one alternative. NejiSaku Character Deaths


I'm So Sorry

I knew the truth. I just didn't know how to reveal it. It would crush him. Hinata was his closest friend, if he knew it would surely break his spirit. The determination, the confidence, the happiness Neji worked so hard for…it would disappear. But I knew that I had to tell him. Only I could tell him. Besides Hinata I am the closest to him.

xXxXx

"I was wondering when you'd come here again Sakura-chan." I saw her pink hair even before she saw me.

"Hai Neji-kun." She giggled and ran to me. Her slender and muscular frame was light as a feather when I lifted her into an embrace. Her velvety peach-colored lips met with my own and I sighed happily.

"What shall we do today?" Her face seemed to darken as her expression fell into a sad persona. "Sakura-chan?"

"Gomen Neji-kun…but I came here to tell you something." I nodded as encouragement for her to continue. "I-it's about Hinata-chan. Lady Tsunade put me in charge of her check-up."

"Is she doing any better?" I knew Hinata had been seriously injured by Konan, the only female Akatsuki member and had been hospitalized since her arrival back in Konoha. Sakura sighed. I knew that her news was going to be bad. I wanted to be her to tell me everything was okay.

"I'm afraid she's not…" Sakura stared at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

"No, she has to be better…" before I could stop myself a sob forced its way from my mouth. "No…Sakura…"

"Neji, you need to hear this. Gomen, but Hinata-chan is…"

"NO!" I screamed. I pleaded with my eyes for Sakura not to finish her sentence.

"…dying."

xXxXx

Neji was crying. My strong, confident Neji-kun had shed tears. It was one rare time I had ever seen his stern face clouded with sadness. Seeing him break down right in front of me made my heart want to break itself. I pulled him into my arms and we cried together. Hinata was our friend.

"Sakura…Please?!"

"Oh Neji…I'm begging you! Please, be strong…for Hinata!" I felt like I was drowning in his tortured silver eyes. 'What's going to happen?' "Neji….I am so sorry that I had to bring you this news. I knew that I should be the one to do it.

"There must be something you or Lady Tsunade can do!" He still couldn't accept it.

-2 Months Later-

xXxXx

I visit her grave everyday with fresh Lavender, her favorite flower. She's been situated next to her father's plot. Lee and Gai-sensei's are not very far away from hers. I visit both of my teammates after Hinata everyday as well, placing a single fresh Lily on their plots every time.

When Lee had died from the surgery, no one knew of Gai-sensei's pledge to him. His pledge to die along with his favorite student. Tenten took the loss very hard. She ended up marrying and leaving the village however. I was left alone, with the exception of Sakura. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her, and I'm planning on asking her to marry me today. At least then, we'll have each other.

xXxXx

'I don't know how to tell him. It seems that I am always bringing Neji bad news. How am I supposed to tell the man I love…that I cannot be with him?' I was approaching the slope that we had first discovered each other on. Neji seemed to be waiting for me. I felt the lines etched in my forehead that accompanied an utterly unbearable agony.

xXxXx

"Sakura, I'm glad I found you." We were at our normal meeting spot. "I have to ask you something." It was a full moon, the sky was clear, and it was the perfect opportunity. "Will…" Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but I wouldn't let her interrupt. "will you marry me?" Sakura's face lit up and then just as fast, was downcast. She was crying.

"I'm s-s-sorry Neji-kun. I tried to find you sooner to tell you….my parents…we're leaving the village. They think our relationship is unhealthy, and wish for me not to see you any longer. I would fight like hell, but….I cannot abandon them. It is their wish we move." She looked longingly at me, tears streaming down her porcelain-like face, "I'm…I'm so sorry." Before I could even react, she was gone in a swirl of the delicate pink, cherry blossom petals for which she was named.

"Sakura…"

xXxXx

My mind was screaming at me to go back. I couldn't though…I had no choice.

"I'm so sorry Neji-kun…" I couldn't stop crying.

My mother found me face down in my pillow. I just couldn't stop. The tears were like waterfalls finally unleashed. I felt her take a seat next to my shaking form, then felt the warmth of her hand on my back. I looked up with her, anguish in my eyes.

"Why are you making me do this to him?" My mother only shook her head and left me to drown in my sorrow.

xXxXx

I'm all alone again. No family. No friends. No team. No Sakura.

"It's time to say good-bye…" I flung a kunai and severed the wire holding the string in place. The needle thin wire flung forward, slicing through my jugular vein on my neck. The last thing I felt was the warmth of the crimson blood, trickling down to my chest. The last thing I saw was the smiling face of my Sakura, as she was when she left next to Hinata's tombstone. And the last thing I heard was…

"I'm so sorry Neji-kun…"

xXxXx

-Prologue-

I don't want to believe that he's gone, but I know that it is true. He's finally at peace.

"I love you Neji-kun."

They found him collapsed over Hinata's plot. He was clutching my picture. Everyone was surprised that he lasted so long, I was just sorry. Sorry that he had to suffer through so much, for so long.

"I'm so sorry Neji-kun."

I placed a single Cherry Blossom next to his picture on the ground. A picture that was taken from one of me, him, and our beloved Hinata. It was one of the only ones that he actually smiled in, of the ones that others had seen. A petal flew off the cherry blossom and floated through the sky on the breeze, it looked like it fit perfectly next to his smiling face. 'He always said that the Cherry Blossom was his favorite flower…'

-END-


End file.
